Remember Me...... Please
by SavvySiberian
Summary: A car accident causes Piper to lose her memory
1. The Beach

Remember Me

Remember Me...Please

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Chapter 1: The Beach    
Everything in Piper's life was perfect. She had her sisters, a good job, being a witch wasn't bad, and    
Leo. But everything is about to change.    
************************************************************************************    
Piper opened her eyes as the sunlight shined on her body. Her head was on Leo's chest and she listened to    
his heartbeat. After a few minutes Piper got up quietly so she wouldn't wake Leo. He had been working a lot lately and he needed all the rest he could get.    
Piper sleepily headed towards the bathroom. Here she got dressed and went to kitchen. Their Piper started a    
delicious breakfast that consisted of eggs and beacon. Just as Piper finished cooking Phoebe came trotting down the stairs. Piper smiled as her younger sister slammed down into a kitchen chair.    
"Good morning Pheebs. You want some breakfast?" Piper greeted.    
"Oh god how can you be so cheery at 6:00 in the morning." Phoebe groaned.    
"I just think about what a wonderful day off I'm gonna have." Piper replied excitedly. She hadn't had a day off from P3 in a while. And Leo had promised they could spend the whole day together with no supernatural nterruptions.    
"Yeah well some of us aren't so lucky to have the day off." Phoebe sighed as Piper handed her a plate of    
beacon and eggs. Just as Phoebe started to munch on her food Leo came in. He yawned looking at the two    
ladies.    
"Hello hunny how did you sleep?" Piper asked going over to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him in for a hug. Leo hugged back and they stayed this way for a few minutes.    
"I slept good." Leo replied as he hugged her.    
"Oh god this is just what I need in the morning." Phoebe groaned sarcastically staring at the happy    
couple. Piper pulled Leo close and gave him a passionate kiss just to annoy the youngest sibling. "Oh get a room." Phoebe yelled not really mad at the two. She was really happy that Piper had found someone she loved and was finally happy. Phoebe just wished she could have the same luck as Piper.    
"I would love some of your wonderful eggs and bacon." Leo said pulling away from Piper. She went to    
the counter and fixed him up a plate.    
"Here you go." She replied handing it to Leo.    
"Thanks hun." Leo started eating his breakfast and Piper nibbled off some of the stuff on his plate.    
"Morning guys." Prue greeted walking into the kitchen.    
"Morning Prue you want some breakfast?" Piper asked looking at her oldest sister.    
"No thanks I'm gonna be late for a photo shoot so I'll see you guys later." Prue then left the room as    
quickly as she had entered.    
"I gotta go to. Bye Piper." Phoebe got up and kissed Piper on the forehead. Then she headed for the door. "Bye Leo." She yelled as she shut the door.    
"So what do yeah wanna do on our day off?" Leo asked as Piper cleaned up the dishes.    
"Hmmmm I haven't been to the beach in a while." Piper answered putting away the clean dishes away and    
walking over to Leo.    
"Then the beach it is." Leo said hugging Piper again.    
"Lets go get ready." They both headed upstairs and where ready an hour later. Piper insisted that they    
take a car instead of orb In case someone saw them. So Piper drove them to the beach in her jeep. The drive    
down to the beach took just over an hour. When they reached it Piper parked the car and they started    
gathering their gear up.    
"You know if yeah had just let me orb us here. We could have been here a long time ago." Leo commented.    
"If I had allowed that then anyone could have saw us and exposed what we are." Piper said backing up her reasoning for driving.    
"That's why I have the power to erase memories." Leo answered with a smile.    
"Oh your just Mr. Know it all today aren't you." Piper said sarcastically.    
"Yep." Leo laughed.    
"Well then you can carry everything." At Piper's comment his smiled turned into a frown as he looked    
over all the stuff.    
"But Pipe there's a lot of stuff here." He called after her as she walked to the beach.    
"You should have thought of that before yeah opened your mouth." Piper answered back laughing to herself. After a little while Leo had everything set up and they were laying in each other's arms. Leo was just a    
little annoyed at Piper for making him do all the dirty work, but he could never stay mad at her for a long time. Especial when she looked so good in a bikini.    
Piper and Leo lay in the sun for a long time tell it got really hot. They both decided to go for a swim. They had loads of fun splashing and dunking each other in the water. After their swim they again laid in each other's arms talking. Before Piper and Leo knew it, it had become almost dark. The couple stared at the starry sky thanking god they had each other. Finally the coldness and the bugs drove the them out. This time Piper helped Leo with the stuff. 


	2. The Long Ride Home

Chapter 2: The long ride home    
It had gotten dark very quickly as Leo and Piper packed to go home. After everything was in the trunk    
Piper got in the drivers seat and Leo got in the passengers seat. Piper started up the car and headed    
for home.    
"I had a really great time tonight." Piper commented looking at the road ahead of her. Rain started to poor    
down from the heavens.    
"Me two…… it seems we left just in time." Leo said observing the heavy rain outside.    
"Yeah. I love you so much." Piper said sighing as happy thoughts touched her mind.    
"I love you more than u will ever know." Leo whispered. Suddenly lightening and thunder rang out    
from the endless sky's. Piper jumped in fear as the thunder roared through what seemed like the whole    
world. "Its amazing you know? You have faced a lot of things like demons and stuff. Yet you are still afraid    
of lightening." Leo said with a smile.    
"I'm not afraid I was just surprised." Piper said defended herself.    
"Well I think it's cute." Leo answered kissing Piper on the cheek.    
"You know if you keep that up I'm gonna have to freeze you or something. I can't concentrate with you    
around. Your just so adorable I can't keep my eyes on the road." Piper turned her attention towards Leo and    
they locked into a passionate kiss. Suddenly Leo jerked back as he realized Piper was suppose to be driving. He looked ahead of them and realized they weren't on the road anymore. A tree was heading straight towards them. Panicking Piper swirvered back onto the road and stopped the car. To Piper's relief they had just missed the tree. She looked towards Leo to make sure he was okay and she saw him gazing wide eyed at the road ahead of them. She turned her gaze to where Leo's was and saw a car heading straight for them. It was to close to do anything and the car collided with Piper's jeep head on. The impact jerked Piper back then threw her head into the steering wheel. Darkness came to Leo as he was thrown back.    
Hours late Leo awoke in a white room. He found himself lying in bed with bandages all over. He looked at his arm, which had been put in a cast. Leo tried to sit up but a sever pain stopped him. He realized that he must have some broken ribs or something. Leo looked around the room to see if Piper was anywhere in sight. No one was there this got him worried. He decided to forget the pain and get up to find Piper. Very slowly he made his way out of bed. Just as he was almost up, the door to his room opened. Phoebe walked in with a coffee.    
"No no no you get back in bed." Phoebe said hurrying over to Leo who was obviously in a lot of pain. He    
didn't argue with her as she eased him back into bed.    
Leo noticed that Phoebe's beautiful face had been stained with tears just before she had come in. The worst thoughts came to mind. What if Piper was dead? Leo looked frantically at Phoebe.    
"Where's Piper?" He choked as tears threatened to shed.    
"She's in the next room. She got more beat up than you, but they say she will be okay. She just has to    
wake up." Phoebe answered reassuring Leo that she was ok.    
"Thank god I thought she was dead. I would never forgive myself. It was basically my fault any ways"    
Leo let one tear fall then wiped the others away.    
"Don't think that. You know Piper she wouldn't want you to think that."    
"I know but it's the truth."    
"No." Leo deiced to leave it at that knowing the youngest Halliwell would never change her mind.    
"I want to see her." Leo said once again trying to get up.    
"No you stay put. You got beaten up pretty bad. When Piper wakes up I'm not gonna get yelled at by her that I had her boyfriend with five broken ribs getting up. Besides they only want one of us in to see you guys at    
a time. Prue is with her right now." Leo smiled at the comment Phoebe made, but still wanted to see Piper    
disparately.    
"Phoebe." Leo said trying to get her to change her mind.    
"Don't you Phoebe me…… I'm suppose to make you stay put tell Piper's awake and thats just what I'm going to do." Phoebe smiled sitting next to Leo. Leo decided this was also useless to argue with her about. When she left he would go see Piper even if he had to orb. Which he wasn't sure he could even do at the moment. Suddenly Prue entered.    
"Leo glad your ok." She greeted.    
"Me two, Is Piper ok?" Leo asked at the sight of the oldest sister.    
"The doctors say when she wakes up she should be fine." Prue answered.    
"What yeah don't believe me?" Phoebe asked pretending to be hurt.    
"Well who knows what the girl encharged of keeping me here would say to keep me here." Leo commented.    
"Good point, but I would never lie about Piper to you."    
"Hey I thought only one of you could come in at a time." Leo asked looking at Phoebe who had said it.    
"That lie wasn't about Piper." Phoebe said defending herself. Just as Leo was about to comment the doctor came in.    
"How are we feeling?" He greeted.    
"Like a car just rammed into my." Leo answered.    
"Well I guess you should feel like that since that's what happen."    
"Can I see Piper?" Leo asked.    
"One tracked mind." Phoebe muttered.    
"Well she won't be awake for another couple hours. And you need all the rest you can get. I would rather    
you wait tell she is at least awake." Leo sighed as he heard the doctor's answer. He didn't care if everyone in the world came in and told him Piper was fine. He had to see for himself.    
A few hours later Phoebe finally got out of Leo's room to go get some food. Leo was very relieved he    
loved Phoebe but sometimes she could be a little much. Leo slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door. Pain went all through his body but he ignored it. Reaching the door he saw a lot of doctors were near. He knew he would get stopped if they saw him. So Leo decided to see if he could orb. He concentrated hard for a while. Two times he had materialized into orbs but couldn't make it all the way.    
"Third times a charm." Leo commented as he orb into Piper's room. A few seconds later Leo arrived in    
Piper's room. Just as Phoebe and the doctor had said Piper laid peacefully on the bed. She had some bandages on her body but Leo thought she looked as beautiful as ever. Leo took the seat next to Piper's bed and watched her breath. He wondered why she hadn't woken up yet but then deiced they must had given her drugs for the pain. Still he wanted to see her beautiful eyes staring lovely at him. As if Leo's prays were answered Piper stirred. She opened her eyes slightly. Leo stared straight in them but found something that alarmed him. They weren't the same ones he stared in ever day. They were more distant unknowing to the world around them. "Piper." Leo whispered not sure what to think. Then Piper said words that hit Leo like a thousands knives piercing his body.    
"Do I know you?" He sat in shocked hearing these words.    
"You don't know who I am?" Leo asked barely getting it out.    
"No come to think of it I don't know who I am." Piper said getting really worried.    
"You don't remember what happen. Or anything like your sisters who you are?" Suddenly Phoebe burst into the room out of breath.    
"I have been looking every where for you?" Phoebe asked.    
"She doesn't remember us." Leo mumbled. Phoebe stood in confusion then noticed her sister was awake.    
"Oh Piper I am so glad your awake!" Phoebe exclaimed hugging Piper. Phoebe noticed that her older sister tensed up as she hugs her. It wasn't the same hug they usual shared. There was no love in this one. Phoebe    
let go of Piper then thought about what Leo said.    
"So I take it I'm Piper?" Piper asked looking at them.    
"What you don't remember us?" Phoebe asked getting scared.    
"No I don't remember a thing."    
"I'll go get a doctor." Phoebe yelled running out the door. Leo just stared at the wall knowing if his Piper    
didn't come back nothing would ever be the same. 


	3. Walking Away

Chapter 3: Walking away 

The doctor finally came in to check on Piper. Leo had said nothing to her all the time they waited. The    
doctor pulled Prue and Phoebe outside to talk.    
"I am very sorry but I am afraid Miss. Halliwell has amnesia."    
"Duh." Phoebe muttered under her breath getting frustrated.    
"How long will it last?" Prue asked ignoring her little sister.    
"No one can be sure. It could never go away but I think you should keep hopeful. Especial for that young    
man in there. He seemed to be devastated when he heard the news. I suggest showing her things from her past.    
You know telling her about her life."    
"Ok." Phoebe answered looking to the ground.    
"I have to get back to work. I am sorry. If you need me page me." The doctor then walked away. Prue and Phoebe stood staring at each other not knowing what to say.    
The next few weeks Prue, Phoebe, and Leo tried to get Piper to remember. They told her all about her life. They didn't tell her about the magic stuff yet. Prue believed it would be better if they did that when she was home and well. Leo had gotten better physically and was released out of the hospital. Emotionally he was a wreck. His will to live was quickly slipping away from him. Every day he seemed to get worse.    
The day before Piper was to be released the three of them got together in the living room of the manor.    
"Tomorrow we should tell her she is a witch." Phoebe said to her family members.    
"Are you sure Pheebs? I mean the first day she gets out." Prue asked with a worried expression.    
"The sooner the better. Magic is a big part in her life and I believe it can help." Phoebe replied.    
"Leo do you think you can heal her?" Prue asked. She hadn't asked this to him before because of his weak condition.    
"The mind is a hard thing to tap into. I wouldn't be able to I can only heal physical wounds. Just like I    
can't make emotional pain go away." Leo muttered staring at nothing. He felt guilty he believed it was all his fault. He was the one to distract her in the car and he was the one that couldn't bring her back.    
"I didn't think so." Prue commented.    
"Well it's been a long couple of weeks. Lets get some rest so that we can bring Piper home early." Phoebe    
said heading upstairs. Prue started to go up stairs but noticed Leo hadn't moved from his position.    
"Leo are you ok?" She asked.    
"No." He answered.    
"Can I do anything?" Prue was really starting to get worried. She had never seen him like this.    
"No just get some rest." He then went to the couch and laid down. Prue stared at Leo for a few minutes    
then headed up to her own room.    
The next day Prue and Phoebe went to the hospital to get Piper. After a half hour they came home with their sister. Leo had waited at home not wanting to go back in the hospital. Phoebe and Prue led Piper over to the couch. Leo sat on the chair next to it.    
"Piper do you want anything hunny?" Prue asked.    
"I am kind of hungry." Piper answered.    
"Alright Pheebs lets see if we can get something for her." Prue and Phoebe then left the room.    
"So we haven't talked yet." Piper stated.    
"No we haven't" Leo also stated.    
"Tell me about yourself. Tell me about me." Piper said.    
"Well we started to date about two years ago. I worked for you then we deiced to take it to the next level. We broke it off after a while cause of my job. It kept me away a lot and it wasn't fair. I then got hurt and you saved my life. You also admitted that you loved when I almost died. Well I had to go again because of work. You started to date this guy Dan then you became very ill. You almost died. After you got better I lost my job for a while and came back to fight for you. You then figured out Dan wasn't who you loved. We have been together since." Leo said.    
All Piper could get out was "Oh" Suddenly Prue and Phoebe came back in.    
"Hey we don't know what you want. Or even what you like any more." Phoebe commented.    
"I'm not hungry anymore."    
"You sure?"    
"Yep."    
"Ok Piper this is going to be hard to believe." Prue started out.    
"Yeah you didn't want to believe it the first time." Phoebe stated.    
"Anyways you see we where born special." Prue went on.    
"What do you mean?" Piper asked obviously confused.    
"Ok we were born as witches. We fight evil and save innocent people. We are the charmed ones the strongest witches of this time." Phoebe blurted out    
"Witches nice one." Piper laughed.    
"Its true." Prue then made a motion with her eyes and made a cup on the table. Piper was very startled and    
jumped up. She started to back away from her sisters and Leo.    
"This is crazy. I don't wanna be a a witch."    
"Don't you remember anything Piper? All the innocents we have saved. All the loses we have endured and all the love we have gotten. All this has brought us so close together, all four of us." Phoebe tried to get Piper to rememeber.    
"I'm sorry but I'm not the sister you once had. I don't know if I'll ever be that person again. You have    
told me everything about her but nothing has happen. I think she is dead and you are going to have to except    
the person I am today." Piper said still backing away from them. "I don't want to be a witch." Prue and Phoebe didn't know what to say. Leo's heart broke as she talked about his Piper in past tense. As if she had just died which is how it felt. "I don't remember any of you and I can't say that I love you guys. I'm sorry I know this hurts but you have to except this." Piper went on. Tears started to poor out of Phoebe's eyes. She wanted to believe her sister would come back but now she wasn't so sure. "I am going to go upstairs." Piper ran upstairs obviously upset about what they had just talked about. All three people stood in silence not knowing what to see. Finally Leo broke the silence.    
"I have to go." He whispered as tears threaten to show. Prue wiped her eyes and looked at Leo.    
"When will you be back?" She asked.    
"I'm not coming back." Leo commented softly. His heart couldn't take this anymore. Seeing Piper    
everyday with no love for him was just too much.    
"WHAT!" Phoebe yelled over hearing Leo. "Leo you can't just up and leave. I know she will come back."    
"Phoebe lets face the Piper we know and love is never coming back. I used to be able to look into her eyes and know exactly what she was thinking, or feeling. Now all I see in her eyes is unknowing there's no love for any of us. I can't stand this. I am falling apart you both can see it I know you can. If she needs me I will come. But in tell she calls me I am leaving." Leo blurted out.    
"We understand Leo." Prue whispered not wanting to let him leave. She knew he would die if he stayed. She wasn't even sure he would make it if he left.    
"Prue!" Phoebe said looking towards her sister. She didn't know why Prue was letting Leo run away.    
"I love all you guys." Leo said smiling a bit. The two girls went up to him and gave him a big hug. They    
stayed that way for almost a half hour not wanting to let go. They both cried into Leo's arms knowing this might be the last time they see him. Finally they let go and he moved away from them. In a moments instance he turned into blue lights and orbs. The sisters again stood in silence not knowing what to do.    
"He's really gone." Phoebe muttered. 


	4. This Empty Feeling

Chapter 4: This Empty Feeling    
It was a month since Piper had the accident. The sisters try to get on in their lives but everything was so different. Piper wouldn't use her powers and she became very distant. She wouldn't tell Prue or Phoebe anything. There was a hug void where Piper's love was suppose to be.    
"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked starting to cry. She sat in Prue's arms on her bed.    
"I don't know Pheebs but its like she doesn't want to remember." Prue stroked Phoebe's hair.    
"Where do you think Leo is we haven't heard from him at all?" Phoebe asked.    
"I don't know that ether. But I am worried when he left he wasn't dealing to well. I hope he doesn't do    
something stupid."    
"I know what yeah mean."    
"Hey I'm going out." Piper yelled from the doorway.    
"Where are you going?" Prue asked as Phoebe whipped away her tears.    
"Out with this hottie I met the other day MOTHER not that it's any of your business." Piper answered.    
"You you going out on a date." Phoebe stuttered not believing it.    
"Yep so see yeah later." Piper then went downstairs and walked out the door.    
"I kept on hoping she would want to remember but hearing that I know she is gone." Phoebe whispered    
hugging Prue even tighter. Prue didn't know what to do or say she felt so helpless.    
Meanwhile Leo lay in his whitlighter house. It was very dark since he had long ago turned off all the    
lights. He sat staring into nothing thinking of how he lost Piper. He hadn't helped anyone since the accident    
even though "They" had been calling him. Leo didn't care he planed on never helping another soul after all    
this is where it got him. Suddenly blue orbs appeared in the room. The orbs formed into a beautiful girl.    
Her hair was a blondish brown that went to her shoulders and her eyes were a beautiful green.    
"Leo they have been calling you for days." She exclaimed sitting on the bed next to him.    
"I don't care Julie go away." He yelled.    
"I know you loved her but you can't let this destroy everything you have worked for. I mean you are the    
best whitelighter I know. Don't let this destroy you." 

"Julie you have no idea how much pain I am in right now. Why did they do this to me? I mean love is what    
makes our powers work why are they taking it away from me. I have done everything they have asked from me    
since I have died and this is how I get repay. Well I won't stand for it any more. I say screw this good    
shit." Tears streamed down Leo's eyes as he let out all his anger. Julie wrapped her arms around him to    
try and get him to calm down.    
"Come on Leo remember when you died. I was so hurt so hurt. You told me that I should go on in my life and just remember that you loved me. Then when I died you helped me face the truth that I was really dead. Leo that day I promised myself that I would help my brother whenever he needed it. And that is exactly what I am going to do. I am not going to let you die from this." Julie said.    
"Julie I'm sorry I can't take this pain anymore I just can't." Leo yelled pulling away from her "I am going to end it all." He yelled again orbing out.    
"Leo what do you mean end it all? Leo come on don't do something stupid! LEO! LEO! Damit he cloak himself from me. Where the heck are you?" Julie then orbed out in search of Leo.    
At P3 Piper was enjoying herself with Matt her date. 'Wow he is so cute' She thought to herself. Piper had no idea what he was saying she was just wrapped up in his looks. His blonde hair was spiked up and he had blue eyes. Suddenly Piper was thrown into a vision. She saw herself and some other guy. She had met him at    
the hospital before. He was lying on a bed with her next to him. Her head was in his lap and she was    
crying.    
"Piper Piper are you ok?" Matt asked taking Piper away from her dream    
"Yeah fine I just had sort of a vision or something. I don't know it was weird." Piper explained.    
"Oh well why don't we go back to my place." Matt said taking Piper's hand. 'I have to speed this up before she remembers' he though to himself.    
"Ok." She giggled. They then walked out of the club hand in hand. Suddenly Piper had another vision. This    
one was of her and the same guy. They where in this lighted room or something. She was in a hospital gown    
and he was in regular close. He took her hands and they glowed an amazing gold. Suddenly Piper came out    
of it.    
"Leo." She whispered not knowing what the name met.    
"What did you say?" Matt asked realizing that he had to speed this up even faster. She was starting to    
regain her memories and once she did he would be vanquished.    
"Leo who is he. I know he is important. God why can't I remember."    
"Come on hun. We are here let's go inside." Piper was to busy trying to figure out what the visions meant    
that she didn't notice they where going right into a warehouse. As they walked in Piper was thrown into    
another vision. This time it was an old lady she was talking to Piper saying something about Leo. How he    
helped her move on in her life in her dreams. Then the vision switched scenes to Leo. Piper and Leo where    
both talking.    
"You can't hide these things from me so I won't get hurt." Piper was saying. He was about to answer but    
she was thrown out of it again.    
"This is wrong." Piper muttered pulling her hand away from Matt's.    
"What do you mean?" Matt asked trying not to panic he just had to get her a little further. Then his master    
would take care of her.    
"I'm not supposed to be here." She whispered. "I am suppose to be somewhere else with someone else."    
"Your talking crazy." Piper was thrown into yet another one. Piper was again talking to Leo.    
"It's more about experiencing it and experiencing with you. Do you have a house, friends, a radio?"    
"It's not exactly like that." Leo answered. Then the scene switched to her house.    
"Not so fast if we are going to make this relationship work then I think I deserve to know a little more about you." Piper said.    
"What do you mean?" Leo asked.    
"I think I deserve to meet them." She smiled they then hugged and orb out. Piper come out of it and gasped for breath.    
"Oh my god. Leo." Piper exclaimed. "How could I forget him?" She whispered. Piper then froze Matt not    
caring about him any more. She quickly ran home to her sisters.    
Piper ran into the manor breathing heavily she had run the whole way there. After taking a few minutes to    
catch her breath she ran upstairs. She went to Phoebes room but no one was there she then ran into Prue's    
room. Their Phoebe was lying in Prue's arms.    
"Oh god Pheebs Prue I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Piper yelled hugging two girls.    
"You you called me Pheebs. Oh my god Piper do you remember?" Phoebe asked excitedly.    
"Yes oh god yes Phoebe Prue I remember." Tears fell down Piper's cheeks as she said this.    
"Ooh Piper we missed you so much." Prue exclaimed as they had a group hug. They stayed in that position for a good 20 minutes. Prue pulled back a little to look over her little sister. Her familiar Piper glow was back. Her hugs were full of love not empty Phoebe thought.    
"Now where is my guy?" Piper asked the two girls. There faces straighten up at the mention of Leo. Piper    
noticed the change.    
"Guys where is he. He is ok right?" She asked starting to get worried.    
"When all this happed he left. We haven't heard from him since. When he left he was in bad shape." Prue    
said that last part in whispered not wanting to get Piper upset.    
"We we have to find him." Piper exclaimed.    
"He said if Piper called then he would come." Phoebe reminded the group.    
` "LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO COME ON LEO I LOVE YOU! YOU HAVE TO COME!" When Leo didn't appear Piper started to cry. "How could I have done this to him? I went out with another guy. Oh no wonder he left me."    
` "Shhhhh Piper its not your fault." Prue whispered pulling Piper in a hug.    
"Prue is right it's not your fault. Don't worry we will do everything we can to find Leo." Phoebe said    
trying to cheer Piper up. 


	5. Missing

Chapter 5: Missing    
Prue, Phoebe, and Piper deicide to go check in the book of shadows.    
"There has to be a spell to call a white lighter in here somewhere." Piper gasped getting frustrated.    
"There is so much about white lighters in here." Phoebe replied looking over the many pages on them.    
"And dark lighters." Prue added. Suddenly blue orbs appeared. Piper again gasped in excitement. To her    
disappointment a girl stood where the orbs had been. She looked like Piper knew her from somewhere, but she    
couldn't put her finger on it.    
"Who are you?" Phoebe asked looking over the girl. She seemed to be in her twenties blonde hair green    
eyes. Over all very attractive.    
"I am a white lighter." The girl replied.    
"No kidding." Phoebe whispered under her breath. It was still audible to the rest of the room.    
"I have come to warn you. I was talking to Leo earlier and I think he may do something stupid. I have    
tired to find him but he cloaked himself from me." The girl explained, "Please you must help him." The girl    
pleaded. Obviously Leo meant a lot to her. Piper was starting to wonder who exactly this girl was. She decided she would forget about it tell Leo was safe in her arms.    
"How do we find him there is nothing in the book?" Prue asked.    
"I don't know for sure all I do know he is on this plane. He is here on earth not in our white lighter world."    
"If he is here on earth then we can try with the map and crystal." Phoebe stated. She then headed for    
downstairs to get the items. The other three girls followed Phoebe downstairs. She dangled the crystal over the map as the others watched. After a few minutes of searching the map of San Francisco nothing happen.    
"Get a map of the state he could be anywhere." Julie suggested. Phoebe pulled out another map and started searching that one. A few seconds later the crystal reacted to a small town in Maine.    
"Why on earth would he go there?" Julie asked observing the spot.    
"I think I know." Piper whispered, "I am gonna go orb and see if he is there." Julie stated.    
"No wait take me with you." Piper pleaded.    
"Take my hand." Piper did as was instructed and they orbed out. Phoebe and Prue stood staring at the spot Piper and the girl had been standing.    
Piper and the white lighter arrived at a beach. It was beautiful the sand was so soft. The oceans waves    
where huge.    
"How did you know to come here?" Piper asked amazed to see this beach again.    
"I read your thoughts and this is where it brought me." She replied.    
"White lighters can do that?"    
"Lets talk about it later we have to find Leo."    
"Right. Come on this way" Piper said running towards the right.    
"Why this way shouldn't we spilt up?"    
"I think I know where he is but just in case he isn't there you go that way."    
"Ok." The white lighter ran off towards the left as Piper ran as fast as she could to the right. After a good ten minutes of running Piper finally reached a pier made up of rocks. She spotted Leo laying on one of the rocks way out at the end. Piper frantically made her way to the end of the pier. After a few seconds of slipping and sliding on rocks Piper finally made it. Her heart beat fast as she saw Leo laying there lifeless. She quickly knelt down and pulled him into her lap.    
"Oh god Leo don't leave me." She cried checking for a pulse. There was one their Piper sighed with relief.    
"Piper?" Leo asked in a whisper.    
"Yes hunny I am here." Piper cried.    
"I miss you so much."    
"I am here now. Don't leave me please don't." Piper sobbed even harder getting the words caught in her    
throat.    
"I love you Piper."    
"What did you do to yourself? Leo tell me so I can help."    
"Dark lighter poison." Leo whispered.    
"Oh my god Leo no. I lost you once to that I won't again."    
"It's not going to be long now."    
"Oh god ummmm WHITE LIGHTER WHO HELP US COME ON I NEED YOU TO HEAL LEO. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME. PLEASE COME I CAN'T LOSE LEO." Piper yelled but no one came. "Ok what am I going to do. I can't leave you." Piper thought hard as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Wait what was that spell?" Piper asked herself. "Ok think Piper think. I have to remember this." Piper felt more tears sting her eyes, as she couldn't remember the spell. "Wait I remember    
*What's mine is yours    
What's yours is mine    
Let our powers cross the line    
I offer up my gift to share    
Switch the powers threw the air*    
Piper tried to freeze the ocean but nothing happen. She quickly put her hands on Leo.    
"Leo I love you please don't die. Please come on please. I love you so much." Pipers hands glowed a bright gold. The light went into Leo's body and color started to return to his skin. His eyes flickered a few times tell they opened all the way. "Oh god Leo your ok your ok. I love you so much." Piper exclaimed hugging Leo tightly. Leo hugged piper back then they went in for a long passionate kiss.    
Julie looked all around but she couldn't find Leo.    
"I hope Piper had more luck." She sighed then orb in search of Piper. A few minutes later Julie orbed to    
the pier of rocks. She was happy to see Piper had found Leo and he was alive.    
"Don't you two breath." Julie joked breaking the two up.    
"Sure now you came." Piper muttered mad at the distraction.    
"I'll leave you two kids alone. You know where to find me if yeah need me. Glad your not dead Leo. See    
yeah." With those last words Julie orbed out.    
"I think you have some explaining to do." Piper announced getting up. She carefully helped Leo up to.    
"I'll tell you everything at home." Leo stated leaning on Piper. "I miss you so much." Leo sighed looking over Piper.    
"I missed you two. Ok umm how do I orb?" Piper asked. 

"Concentrate and think hard about your destination. Visualize it, imagine the way it smells." Leo said as    
Piper closed her eyes. She remember everything about the manor and soon they where there.    
"God Leo your ok." Phoebe exclaimed seeing them orb in.    
"Phoebe help me get him to the couch." Piper said.    
"Oh right." She quickly wrapped Leo's other arm over her shoulder and together they got him to the couch. Prue hearing Phoebe yell come into the living room to see what was going on.    
"Leo we are so glad you are ok." Prue announced sitting on the chair.    
"Yeah we have been really worried." Phoebe stated sitting on the arm of Prue's chair.    
"Thanks." Leo said.    
"Can you guys leave us alone for a little while?" Piper asked.    
"Sure." Both the girls said getting up and leaving.    
"I'm not going to start out by yelling at you on how very very STUPID you where today. I'm just going to    
make you promise to never do something like that again. Then when you feel better I will yell at you." Piper stated leaning into Leo.    
"I promise I'll won't just never leave me like you did."    
"I won't…… you know you guys reminded me of everything except about how much I love you guys."    
"You had to figure out that yourself. Just like before, you can't tell someone to love you." Leo explained    
"I know I'm just glad everything is over." Piper said thoughtfully    
"Me two."    
"I love you sooooooo much and I won't ever forget it again." Piper sighed.    
"Good and I looooove you and I'll never forget it." Leo replied.    
"Good. Now who in the world was that?" Piper asked.    
"Who was who?" Leo asked confused.    
"Miss perfect hair and skin."    
"Huh?"    
"Miss white lighter."    
"Oh you mean Julie hahaha Piper Halliwell are we threatened?" Leo asked in a joking manor.    
"Of course not. Why on earth would I be threatened by her hmph?" Piper pretended to be insulted. "You better not be sneaking around with here."    
"Ha no way ewwww she's my sister Piper." Leo said disgusted at the thought of sneaking around with his    
sister. Piper blushed as she heard Leo say who she was.    
"Of course I knew that."    
"Yeah sure. Well let's get some sleep I am beat." Leo announced.    
"Ok." Piper helped Leo up stairs. Piper fell asleep to Leo's beating heart and she dreamed of their happy    
LONG life together.


End file.
